versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is a recurring major antagonist in the DC Universe. Background Originally named Uxas and born into the royal family of the hellish dimension Apokolips, he had longed to claim the throne, but faced opposition from his more peaceful brother Drax. With his father long since being banished to the Source Wall, Uxas plotted to supplant his brother and mother. He traveled to New Genesis, gaining a trusted advisor from mentally breaking a boy who would be named DeSaad. Upon returning, he saw his chance to attain power through the Omega Realm, as Drax was about to connect with it and claim his godname. However, Uxas interrupted the process and allegedly killed his brother, connecting with the Omega Realm himself and inheriting the title of Darkseid, the most feared godname that no other new god dared to take. Darkseid was now the ruler of Apokolips, but his lust for power and conquest had not stopped there... Stats Attack Potency: At least Universe Level (Has consistently proven a threat to high-tier Justice League members such as Superman and Wonder Woman, and has easily overpowered other characters that are comparable to them. Comparable if not superior to his son Orion.) | Universe+ Level (Fought against and subdued an embodiment of the Source, which is responsible for the creation of everything in the known universe.) | High Multiverse+ Level (Seemingly exists on a fifth-dimensional plane. His sheer size is enough to cast a shadow over multiple planes of existence. Dragged the multiverse down with him as he fell. Created a singularity that drew in multiple universes into one where only he exists.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Has no problem keeping up with the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lanterns, and as such can scale to their feats that are of this level.) | At least Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Likely just as fast as before, if not faster.) | At least Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be far superior to his avatars.) Durability: At least Universe Level (Has taken beatings from Superman and Supergirl, Orion, and Doomsday, and capable of shrugging off attacks from other comparable characters.) | Universe+ Level (Took attacks from the Source and from the amplified soul of Orion.) | High Multiverse+ Level Hax: Durability Negation and Disintegration via Omega Beams, Mind Manipulation, Resurrection for himself and others, Regeneration (Mid-High; Not even the Specter could subdue him.), Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Travel via Boom Tubes, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was unaffected by a bomb that rips apart existence.) | Same as before. | Non-Corporeal, Intelligence: Super Genius (Possesses intelligence that surpasses some of the greatest minds in the universe, and has advanced knowledge in strategy and combat. Is capable of comprehending the Anti-Life Equation. His true form is a conceptual entity that spans across the multiverse.) Stamina: TBA Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Omega Effect:' **'Omega Beams:' A pair of powerful optic rays Darkseid commonly uses as a result of his link to the Omega Effect. These beams can lock onto a target and change their direction after firing to ensure they always hit and disintegrate their targets on impact. Darkseid boasts that no living being can survive his Omega Beams, though both Superman and Doomsday have shown the ability to resist them. *'Power Distribution:' *'Resurrection / Avatar Creation:' *'Telepathy:' *'Size Alteration:' Grew to a size larger than the surrounding buildings of New York to fight against an amplified Jimmy Olsen. *'Soul Manipulation:' Darkseid once pulled Professor Stein's soul out of the Firestorm Matrix when confronted by Firestorm and trapped Cyborg Superman's soul inside of a mere marble. *'Life & Death Manipulation:' Darkseid has shown the ability to bring people back from death, such as when he revived his entire army, Lashina, and revived Secret as an ordinary mortal. Equipment *'Boom Tubes:' Linked to the Mother Box, the "boom tubes" as they are called can serve as makeshift portals that reach across worlds. Darkseid typically uses these to travel between Apokolips and his destination of choice, usually either Earth or New Genesis. He can also use these to transport others and trap them within Apokolips. Key Avatar | Soulfire | True Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Crushed a face hugger that had subdued other New Gods with it's acid. *Crushed a Green Lantern ring, along with the Green Lantern's hand. *Knocked out Superboy with a punch. *Back-handed Captain Atom. *Incapacitates Superman with a punch and disintegrates Supergirl with his Omega Beams. *Solos a team of Darkstars. Darkstars are comparable to Green Lanterns in power. Speed/Reactions *Catches and tosses Slobo aside. *Reacts to a speed-blitz from Superman. *Can react in a microsecond. *Flew to the Source Wall, which lies on the very edge of the universe. Durability/Endurance *No-sells a megaton blast. *Tanks the Master Blaster, previously thought no being could survive it. *While weakened, casually takes a punch from an enraged Supergirl. *No-sells a blast from a Pre-Crisis Green Lantern. *Shrugs off a combined attack from the Legion of Super-Heroes. Skill/Intelligence * Weaknesses *Like all New Gods, is vulnerable to a substance called Radion. *Despite his intelligence, he can still make oversights or be caught off-guard. *Stairs. Sources *DC Wikia *Respect Darkseid (Pre-Flashpoint) (Reddit) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Royalty Category:Universe Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:High Multiverse+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators